Russian Ministry of Internal Affairs
MVD is the acronym for Ministry of Internal Affairs. The MVD is an governmental agency that specializes in controlling the federal and civilian police. It also has domain over Russia's Internal Troops, a paramilitary force that aides in combating threats. Battle vs. US Secret Service (by Omnicube1) US Secret Service MVD Five Secret Service agents have been given orders to secure an abandoned warehouse. While they move down a grassy hill one Secret Service operative armed with a M40 Sniper Rifle sees five MVD agents inside the warehouse area. He takes a shot at one MVD operative; he is instantly killed. The remaining Russians find cover behind dumpsters and crates. Four Secret Service agents move in to eliminate the threat. An MVD agent armed with an AN-94 shoots four rounds at an Secret Service operator. A firefight ensues. An MVD operative fires his PP2000 at a Secret Service member armed with an MP5K. He is hit in the arm but is not killed. He returns fire killing the MVD agent carrying the PP2000. A fellow MVD member runs toward his fallen comrade and pulls out a MP-443 Grach pistol and shoots at a Secret Serviceman wielding a P229 pistol. That serviceman fires back but does not kill the MVD agent. He then shoots the remaining rounds in his Russian pistol and kills the SS agent. The three remaining MVD operatives move into the warehouse. But the sniper shoots and neutralizes the MVD agent wielding the AN-94. The MVD agents split up; one will go into the warehouse to engage the two Secret Servicemen and the other will kill the sniper. The MVD member in the warehouse shoots at the head of the first Secret Serviceman who entered the warehouse, instantly killing him. The other serviceman fires at the MVD operative with his Colt Commando. Two rounds hit the MVD agent seriously wounding him and sending him to the ground. While he is down, he fires his MP-443 Grach before running out of ammo. The serviceman is struck in the shoulder but sees that the MVD member is surrendering. He runs up to the downed Russian, puts the barrel of his rifle to his head, and pulls the trigger. Meanwhile, the last MVD operator moves toward the sniper with his VSS Vintorez. He gets in range and fires his rifle. One round shatters the serviceman's scope and the bullet goes right through his eyeball, killing him. The MVD agent smirks but when he turns around he sees the last surviving Secret Service member. He raises his Commando and shoots at the Russian; the bullets miss. The MVD operator returns fire but also misses. He begins to sneak around and flank the serviceman. The US agent loses sight of the MVD operative until he feels the cold barrel of a VSS Vintorez pointed right the back of his head. The MVD agent smiles and says, "здесь я утра" (Here I am), and pulls the trigger. He raises his sniper rifle in the air and screams, "для для матери России" (For Mother Russia!). WINNER: RUSSIAN MVD Expert's Opinion There was almost no contest here. The MVD forces involved turned out to be a heavy SWAT-grade unit rather than street cops, whereas the Secret Service, professional bodyguards as they may be, proved to be ill-suited to handle them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. SWAT (by Samurai234) SWAT: MVD: A SWAT van pulls up over a hill and 5 SWAT members exit the van. Down below, inside a building, five Russian MVD members are walking around, when a bullet hits one of them in the head. (5-4) The other Russians take cover behind bins, and as soon as the SWAT team enters the building, they fire. One Russian fires his KS-23 and injures a SWAT member. Another Russian armed with a OTs-02 Kiparis takes him out. (4-4) Soon, the MVD spread out with the SWAT team in hot prsuit. One SWAT officer opens a door and finds a MVD officer there. He fires at the Russian with his HK416. (4-3) However, another Russian takes him out with his AN-94. (3-3) He exits the room and finds another SWAT member. He hurls a flashbang and stuns the officer. He then takes him out with his rifle. (2-3) He meets up with another Russian and they try to open a door. However another SWAT member shocks them both with a Taser Shockwave. He tries to take them to intergate later, but a hidden sniper takes him out with his VSS Vintorez. (1-3) Soon, the last SWAT member approach the still stunned Russians and takes them out with his MP5K. (1-1) He swicthes to his Glock Pistol, and looks for the last MVD member. However, bullets suddenly fire at him. He looks and sees the MVD with his Vintorez, without the scope. He fires the sniper rifle's rounds at the SWAT member, who dodges the bullets. The Russian swicths to his MP-443 Grach, and the two soon fire at each other. One of the rounds soon hits the Russian in the leg, wounding him. He prepare to neutralize the Russian, but he finds his gun is out of ammo. The Russian knees the SWAT member in the stomach and shoots the last round in his head. (0-1) He raises his gun in the air and yells "для для матери России!". Winner: Russian MVD Expert's Opinion The Russian MVD went through much harder training by far. The Situations SWAT units have dealt with fall tremendously short of what the MVDs have. That, along with the MVD's slightly superior arsenal, won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites